Every night has its day
Songs * Mixels Main Title (Season 2) * Royal Fanfare Theme * Paladum's Theme * Murpball * Zoo Bus Characters Production Information : “''It's kids in a Mixel classroom. So we create the principal and the teachers and the kind of things, the business that would go on that we hope is kid-relatable.''” : — Skip Jones, The Wonderful World of Mixels * A storyboard from this episode was shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels. The shown segments heavily featured the Medivals. ** Various scenes from the shown storyboards were eventually removed from the final cut of the episode, such as... *** Camillot was supposed to have a dream sequence when he falls asleep during Mixing, So That's How It's Done!, where Paladum is attacked by an unknown monster; foreshadowing the Mixeloptor attack. *** Booger was going to be insulted by Mixadel. *** After Jamzy introduced himself to Camillot, Booger was going to introduce himself as well. Immediately after, there was also a scene with Mixadel complaining. *** After the scene when Booger lets Camillot and him sit on both seats, there was going to be a lunch scene where Mixadel says where they’re gonna sit. * There was a slightly shorter hiatus in-between A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig and this episode, at 5 months and 8 days. * Concept art shows that one of the Spikel students was originally designed as a Fang Gang student. * An ad page, "Schoolhouse Mix-Up!", appeared in the March-April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine.[4] * This episode's animation is done in Flash by Big Star Entertainment in Seoul, South Korea. * On March 7, 2016, Cartoon Network released two clips from the episode on their website. * During early production, this episode was known under the title "Out And Down In Mixopolis."[5] Broadcast Information This episode aired on March 5, 2016 followed by the debut of Cartoon Network's "Regular Time Adventure Show" block and received a total of 1.061 million viewers.[6] * This is the first episode where, in North America, Cartoon Network didn't air a commercial for it at all. * When this episode aired in Latin America, there was an extra commercial break after the MCPD are defeated and caged by a Mixelopter. * This episode was skipped in numerous countries and delayed in others for unknown reasons. * This is the penultimate episode, with the one immediately following it being the series finale. International premieres TriviaEdit * The MCPD, Medivals and Mixies appear, introducing the Series 7 characters into the show. ** This is the second half-hour special to introduce only one series, after Mixel Moon Madness. * The episode's title is a play on the phrase "every night has its day". * This episode has the first seen female character in the history of the franchise, after the existence of females being hinted at for so long. * Throughout the entire episode, Camillot doesn't sport an axe arm. * Evidently, some Mixels are children instead of the normal "older"-like appearances. The unique wildlife of Planet Mixel is shown. * This half-hour special marks the first and only of a few things: ** The first half hour special to not include Flain in any form, and his first absence since Elevator. ** The first and only half-hour special where Nixels don't appear in any form. ** The first and only half-hour special to not include any cliffhangers. ** The first and only half-hour special to only use the rainbow variation of cubits. ** The first and only half-hour special to not contain any characters voiced by Jess Harnell. ** The first half-hour special to introduce only one cartoon version of a Max. * This is the last appearance of a Murp Continuity * This is the fourth special in the show. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") * Mixopolis, which debuted in the previous episode, is featured heavily. ** This episode takes place not long after the Weldos reveal Mixopolis. * Background Mixels appear again for the second time, and in fact some even appear as major characters. * This is the second episode to involve a classroom of some sort. ("Changing a Light Bulb") * This is the fourth episode where a rainbow cubit appears. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") * This is the fifth time the fourth wall is broken. ("Rockball", "Elevator", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") * This is the second episode where a Mix is made without using a cubit. ("Vaudeville Fun") * This is the eighth episode with a Max, but one of only relatively few with only one appearing. ("Hot Lava Shower", "Mailman", "Changing a Light Bulb") Errors * If you pause a moment during the intro when Camillot drops the music notes, his outline becomes thinner. * Before Rocky exits the classroom, his outline becomes thinner. ** So as Wott’s left arm when he exits. * Mixadel's eyelid switches from silver to brown in most occasions. ** As well, Jamzy's eyelid switches from yellow to dark grey in a few shots. ** So as the Teacher’s eyelids switching from orange to brown when she tells about the Mixopolis Zoo trip. ** And Camilliot’s eyelids switching from grey to brown in a few shots. * When Koggpact starts to walk down the street of the Klinkers district, his model is placed in the air, clipping through a building. * The students in the classroom and their seating locations swap a lot throughout the episode, and some students outright disappear and are replaced with different designs. ** The same thing applies when they at the Mixopolis Zoo. * After Astroy says “Uh, do we call them ‘your highness’ of just grovel?”, The outline around Crunchee’s eyes becomes thinner. * When Mixadel fires the spitball Cayno's bottom teeth are missing. * Before Camilliot sleeps during the Mixing: “so that’s how it’s done” video, Astroy’s beanie is gray instead of black. * The Film Murp has a white pocket protector, while the Narrator's is blue. * When the film "Mixing, So That's How It's Done!" is playing, the students have paper on all their desks, even though there was none before. * Just before the Mixing 101 class is dismissed, both before the Murpball scene and before they head to the buses for the field trip, Cayno is colored blue from the Murpball game. * During the transition with Scorpi and Spugg, Scorpi and Spugg have more teeth than normal and Spugg’s face is incorrectly designed. * The Referee's pupil switches from a fully black pupil to traditional pupil in certain cuts. * In one scene where those in the gymnasium line up, Wott can be seen twice. * When Camillot says "Me?" after the Referee tells the other students to step back, his mouth does not move. * Boldurr’s arm switches vice-versa in some shots. * When Booger catches the Murpball, it turns red, but a few seconds later it turns blue. ** Even though he is seen blue, the slime on his feet is still green the whole time. * When Camillot says "My team!", none of his team members are murpified, instead they are just laying on the ground. When Camillot finishes his sentence, everyone is murpified all of a sudden, and then they're back to normal after that. * When Cayno runs out of the Bus to the Mixopolis Zoo, he has an extra finger. * When Mixadel says "Make way, royalty here", his mouth clips through his hands. * After Ranger Jinx tells the class not to make these faces, Jamzy’s bottom teeth are missing and Bogger’s tooth is incorrectly positioned. * Camillot's left arm seam disappears in a few shots. * When the Crunch Doodles mix, they don't use a cubit. * Before Ranger Jinx calls the MCPD, Jamzy’s fin is not mirrored when he turns right. * During some frames while Tiketz is spitting out his food, he has two jaws. * In the background during the scene where Brohawk warns Camillot about the Mixeloptor outbreak, Astroy is seen without teeth. * When the MCPD first appears, the highlight on the left leg of Kuffs is red instead of blue. * Kuffs' name is spelled as "Cuffs" in closed captioning. * When Kuffs he says, "Okay, let's go find the monsters," the highlights on Tiketz's head switch colors, but go back to normal in the next cut. * When one of the Mixeloptors spits fire at the MCPD, Kuffs is on the opposite side of the rest of the MCPD, but returns back when the camera cuts back to a closer shot. * Tiketz's name is spelled as "Ticketz" in closed captioning and the credits. This appears to be because of the spelling of his name used in Concept Art and production work for the episode. * In the Mixeloptor scene where the MCPD are ready to Max, the transition said "Mix" instead of "Max". * When one of the Mixeloptors spit out the MCPD, Kuffs' left arm is missing. * Some of the background Mixels don’t move their mouths when their saying lines. * When Jamzy says "I'm all out of Cubits!", part of his left hand is cut off as if off-screen. * Mixadel says "all for one, and one for all" in Jamzy's voice. * Just like in Mixel Moon Madness and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, the "Sound Effects Editor" credit in the end credits misspells "Sound" as "Soung". ** That was fixed in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. AllusionsEdit * '''"Every night has its day"''' - The title is a pun based on this saying. * '''Cars''' - The vehicles on the streets of Mixopolis appear to have sentience, like the vehicles in this Pixar film. * '''Rifleman's Creed''' - The referee saying about Camillot's Cubit Ball that "there are many like it, but this one's yours" is a reference to the US Marine Corp's rifle creed, where it states that "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine". * '''Distant Drums''' - The popular "Wilhelm scream" from the movie ''Distant Drums'' can be heard by a Mixel getting hit by a Cubit Ball. * '''The Lion King''' - Mixadel says "Long live the king." while taking out Camillot in the Murpball match like Scar did in this film while killing Mufasa. * '''BonziBuddy''' - The monkey Miximals at the zoo are called "Bonzipods", possibly referencing this iconic computer program featuring a virtual assistant who was a purple monkey/ape. * '''The Three Musketeers''' - Mixadel says "all for one, and one for all", referencing the story. Krog did the same in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. * '''Florida''' - The King says maybe he can now retire to this US state; which also breaks the fourth wall. Memorable QuotesEdit : '''Principal''': Welcome to Mixopolis Middle School, your highnesses. I’m your principal, sort of royalty myself! : '''Mixadel''': That’s wonderful. Fetch our books, knave. : '''Principal''': How did he know my name is Knave?! : '''Mixadel''': Ahem. : '''Globbie''': What? : '''Mixadel''': You're in my seat. : '''Globbie''': This isn't your seat. This is where I always sit. Do you believe this guy? : ''Mixadel flings a spitball out of his catapult at Globbie, smashing him against the wall.'' : '''Mixadel''': Right. That's more like it. Much better. : '''Teacher''': Ahem. Camillot? : '''Camillot''': ''(quickly wakes up)'' I can make a decision! : '''Ranger Jinx''': Welcome, all, to the Mixopolis Zoo! My name is Ranger Jinx and I will be your guide today! First, we have a few very important rules before we go inside. Do not feed the Mixamals. And, oh, heavens, do not point at them! And never look one squarely in the eye! You mustn’t tease them. Don’t make faces like this. Or this! Or this! Do not make rude noises like this. And above all, never show them your backside while slapping your bottom and wiggling your hips while singing “nanny nanny nanny”. : '''Amphipod''': I had a lovely wet log to live under. Now all I have is this rock. : ''The rock reveals itself as a creature, which growls.'' : '''Amphipod''': Hey, I’m not complaining! GalleryEdit